Wish You Were Mine
by Rowangorn
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts for her seventh year and finds that a certain werewolf is still alive and teaching DADA. RL/HG AU
1. Shocking News

Chapter 1: Shocking News

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making any money whatsoever from this story.**

**Remus and Tonks never got together, so obviously Teddy was never born. This is my first fanfic. Enjoy! **

Hermione was in her seventh year at Hogwarts. It was depressing going back to the beloved school when so many would never be able to again. Harry and Ron did not return to school but had taken jobs as Aurors, which only added to Hermione's depression because she had never gone to Hogwarts without the two of them by her side. But she was determined to finish her schooling.

It was the first day back at school. Hermione entered the Great Hall. She made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ginny. They were in the same year now since Hermione had taken a year off to help Harry defeat Voldemort. There was excited chatter all around as everyone waited for the feast to begin.

After a few moments, Headmistress McGonagall stood up to give the customary speech. When the room quieted down she began: "The devastating events of last year scarred this school and our hearts," she said solemnly. "Many have lost friends and family and many brave students gave their lives so that we could be here today. Let us take a moment of silence to honor their sacrifice." She closed her eyes and bowed her head and the students followed suit. After a few moments, she raised her head and continued the speech. She welcomed the first years, warned about the Forbidden Forest, etc. and finally she began introducing the teachers.

Hermione had not even glanced at the head table; she had been staring at the surface of the Gryffindor table for most of the speech. So she was not expecting what came next. McGonagall cleared her throat and announced the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher: "Professor Remus Lupin." Hermione's eyes grew big and she took in a sharp breath. She quickly turned to look at the head table. There he was. The same man she had had a crush on since her third year. She was in shock. "How could he possibly be alive?" she thought. She had seen him lying dead on the floor of this very room. She noticed Ginny seemed to be having the same reaction. Their eyes met and Hermione could see the shock and disbelief written on her friends face as clearly as she was sure it was written on her own.

After several moments, Hermione was able to calm herself. The food had appeared on the tables and the students around her were digging in. She however, didn't feel much like eating and after picking at her food for a while she silently left the Great Hall.

**Please review whether you love it or hate it. I want to know! :)  
**


	2. Research

Chapter 2: Research

Many would have gone to their common room but not Hermione. There was only one place for her at a time like this and that was the library. She quickly found several books she deemed had good information about the subject she was researching and settled down in a quiet, secluded corner. She looked for anything that might explain Professor Lupin's miraculous recovery.

A few hours later found Hermione at one of the tables with books sprawled out in front of her. Ginny walked up with a curious look on her face. "Hermione, it's late. C'mon we should go to the common room," she said gently. Hermione looked up. "What time is it?" "Nearly a quarter till ten." "Oh," Hermione sighed. "I suppose you're right," she said slowly. She got up and started putting the books away. Then she followed Ginny out of the library.

They walked in silence for a while. Ginny broke the silence by asking: "Hermione, classes haven't started yet; what are you studying for?" Hermione took in a deep breath. "I was looking for an explanation for Professor Lupin being alive and well," she said quietly. Ginny stopped walking; she touched Hermione's arm to stop her as well. "I've been thinking about that too. Haven't been able to think of much else, actually." There was a pause. "We saw him lying with the others," she breathed. "Ginny, I couldn't find anything that could explain it," Hermione said in frustration. "Maybe you should ask McGonagall," Ginny ventured. "I'm sure she knows something about it." "That's a great idea Ginny! I'll ask her the first chance I get." Hermione was grinning now and they continued walking.

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Ginny whispered "mandrake" and they entered the common room. "Neville would love that password," Hermione said. Ginny giggled. "I'm sure he would. Any word on how his Apothecary shop is doing?" "I heard it's doing great." "That's wonderful." They made their way up to the girl's dormitory. "Goodnight, Ginny." "Goodnight, Hermione."

**I know the chapters are really short. I will try to make the next one longer. Thanks for the follows and positive feedback! I really appreciate it.**


End file.
